Code Black
thumb Code Black is a primetime medical drama that follows the lives of the emergency room physicians at the fictional Angels Memorial Hospital, located in Los Angeles. The show is broadcast on CBS on Wednesdays at 10 PM. The show premiered on September 30, 2015. Cast and Characters Current Main Cast LeanneRorish.jpg|Marcia Gay Harden as Leanne Rorish WillCampbell.jpg|Boris Kodjoe as Will Campbell MalayaPineda.jpg|Melanie Chandra as Malaya Pineda RollieGuthrie.jpg|William Allen Young as Rollie Guthrie AngusLeighton.jpg|Harry Ford as Angus Leighton MarioSavetti.jpg|Benjamin Hollingsworth as Mario Savetti HeatherPinkney.jpg|Jillian Murray as Heather Pinkney JesseSallandar.jpg|Luis Guzmán as Jesse Sallander EthanWillis.jpg|Rob Lowe as Ethan Willis Former Main Cast NealHudson.jpg|Raza Jaffrey as Neal Hudson ChristaLorenson.jpg|Bonnie Somerville as Christa Lorenson Special Guest Stars Episodes *Season 1 *Season 2 *Season 3 Production On January 27, 2015, the show's pilot episode was green lighted by CBS. On June 4, Brett Mahoney was appointed as executive producer for Code Black. On October 23, 2015, CBS ordered six new scripts for Code Black. The following month, CBS ordered five additional episodes. On November 14, 2016, CBS added three more episodes to bring the season two total to 16. The series was renewed for a third season on May 14, 2017 which premiered on April 25, 2018. On May 24, 2018, CBS cancelled the show after three seasons. Casting On February 17, 2015, Marcia Gay Harden was cast as Christa, a soccer mom who lost her son to cancer. On February 23, Melanie Chandra was cast as Malaya, a doctor beginning her residency. Maggie Grace was cast as Dr. Leanne Rorish, the lead of the show, the following day. On March 3, Luis Guzman was set to star as Jose Santiago, a senior nurse. The character's name was later changed to Jesse Salander. The following day, Raza Jaffrey was cast as Neal, and Ben Hollingsworth was set to star as Mario, a new resident. When Grace left the show before filming began, the role of Leanne was then given to Harden, and Bonnie Somerville was cast in Harden's role as Christa. At the end of season 1, Somerville and Jaffrey departed the main cast, and recurring actors Jillian Murray and Boris Kodjoe joined the main cast, reprising their roles of Dr. Heather Pickney and Dr. Will Campbell respectively. Rob Lowe also joined the main cast as Colonel Ethan Willis, a Combat Casualty Care doctor assigned to Angels as part of a Marine Corps training program. In 2017, Moon Bloodgood was cast in the recurring role of paramedic Rox Valenzuela, and was subsequently promoted to series regular. Bloodgood's casting followed the departures of both Chandra and Murray. Reception Code Black has received mixed reviews from critics. On Rotten Tomatoes the series has a rating of 54%, based on 39 reviews. The site's critical consensus reads, "While not reinventing the stethoscope, Code Black is an above-average medical drama, with appropriately theatrical storylines that make up for sometimes cheesy dialogue." On Metacritic, the series has a score of 53 out of 100, based on 26 critics, indicating "mixed or average reviews". At the 2016 Monte-Carlo Television Festival, Harden won the Best Actress in a TV Series Golden Nymph Award, while Code Black was nominated for Best TV Series Drama. Notes and Trivia * Category:Code Black